


Like Father Like Son

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: Aaron gets called to his and Robert's sons school but can't make it so Robert goes instead and disagrees with the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I've done this justice. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. :)

Aaron walked through the front door on his way back from the morning school run, throwing his keys in the bowl on the coffee table, he went in search for Robert who was in the kitchen nursing his coffee with his head buried in the newspaper. Aaron traipsed past his husband and went about making his own drink before joining Robert at the table. Peering up from his newspaper Robert spotted Aaron sit down opposite him with a sigh as if to get his attention without actually speaking. 

“What’s up?” Robert said as he folded his newspaper and placed it down to give Aaron his full attention, knowing full well Aaron would only get annoyed should he choose to continue his task at hand.

“The teacher wants to see us about Jake.” Aaron muttered quietly, knowing full well the next words out of Robert’s mouth would be the beginnings of a rant about how their son’s teacher seems to constantly disagree with their son’s behaviour. 

Robert huffed out loud, In the last few months they’d both been to Jake’s school numerous times to talk about his behaviour in class and each time it always ended with Robert getting angry, enough so to even consider looking for a new school but to be shut down by Aaron each time Robert mentioned it. He knew their son wasn’t the perfect student and that he had his issues, but Robert’s comeback was always the same. “He’s 5 years old.” He’d say repeatedly as Aaron sat there shaking his head. Their parenting styles somewhat differed from each other, Aaron was the sensible parent, the one that made sure Jake was in bed on time each night or when he did wrong 5 minutes on the naughty step was his punishment, Robert on the other hand was a lot more laid back with Jake, giving him snacks before dinner or keeping Jake company on said naughty step. To Aaron sometimes it was like looking after two kids, in Robert’s eyes Jake could do very little wrong, they were too much alike. Aaron thought slightly differently, he knew Jake could be a tear away, but getting Robert to see his way of thinking was proving near on in possible. 

“Now what?” Robert said louder than necessary, “that teacher is a nightmare Aaron and I swear she fancy’s you.”

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. “Why jealous are ya? The way you go on at her no wonder she prefers me over you. It’s not just Jake’s teacher Robert, none of them like dealing with you, you’re intimidating and you always think you’re right, fact is you’re not, Jake’s been acting out in school for months now, something needs to be done.” 

Robert rose from his seat after hearing Aaron’s words, walking to the sink, he busied himself washing his mug up as Aaron stood closely behind him, snaking his arms around Robert’s waist Aaron turned the older man around so they were face to face, immediately noticing the pout covering his husbands features. “You’re gonna have to go to the school, I’ve gotta be at the scrapyard since Adam’s away.” The younger man vocalised as he watched Robert intently. 

Throwing his head back in mock defeat Robert huffed. “Seriously? I have to face Jake’s teacher on my own? You do know she hates me Aaron.” 

“She doesn’t hate you Robert, You’re just too defensive. It’s not ideal for you to go on your own, but we’ve got no choice. I’ll try my best to make it, but it’s unlikely.” Aaron smiled slightly before kissing Robert and shortly after leaving for work, not before making Robert promise to not go in all guns blazing.

5 hours later, Robert sat in the reception area of Jake’s school waiting for his meeting with Ms Taylor. Robert hated doing these things alone, mainly because he wasn’t too fond of the woman who seemed to have a problem with everything his son did, but also because Aaron was the calm one, Robert often flew off the handle, especially where their son was concerned and it always resulted in him getting it in the neck from the younger man. 

Greeting the teacher Robert plastered on a fake smile as he shook her hand. She was in her late twenties with blue eyes and wavy brown hair, she wasn’t too bad to look at but Robert found nothing too interesting about her appearance. Years ago, before Aaron came along she probably would have been a typical one night stand for him, but now happily married with a kid in tow Robert wouldn’t look twice at least not in that way. 

“Mr Sugden.” She muttered as Robert nodded, taking a seat the other side of her desk. 

“Your partner’s not, here I see.” Ms Taylor said with clear disappointment. 

Robert already felt himself getting annoyed at her tone of voice, he knew she didn’t want him there and that Aaron would have been a better option. He needed to get through it as quickly as possible without losing it. “No my husband’s stuck at work.” 

“Ok, well, I’ve called you in today because of Jake’s behaviour.”

“And what’s Jake done now?” Robert questioned, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. 

“Mr Sugden Jake has been misbehaving in class, He has a short attention span and he’s also started throwing things and refusing to listen.” Ms Tylor directed Robert’s way. 

Robert wanted to laugh at how blunt the teacher was being. “He’s 5 years old, he doesn’t know any better.” 

The older man needed Aaron now more than ever. He felt himself getting agitated at the teacher’s words. His son wasn’t the best behaved child, but then who was? Robert gave her a look that spoke a thousand words. He didn’t understand why she seemed to have a problem with him and his son. “Jake’s not misbehaving at home.” Robert said when it went quiet. 

“So there are no problems at home at the moment?” She questioned raising her brows.

Robert leaned forward sitting on the edge of his seat as he spoke his next words. “Excuse me? I don’t see how that’s any of your business, but no we have no issues at home.” He said louder than probably necessary.

“Well, he needs to apologise for his recent behaviour.” Ms Taylor shot back, looking to the door shortly after and smiling as she saw Aaron appear. Robert followed her line of sight and sighed in relief as Aaron approached before shaking the teachers hand and taking a seat next to Robert. 

“Mr Livesy, I’m glad you could make it after all, I was just telling your partner about Jake’s recent behaviour and how he needs to apologise for his actions.” 

Robert laughed bitterly, gaining a stern look from Aaron in return. “He doesn’t need to apologise.” He said as Aaron nudged his arm to try and shut him up. 

“Look, if Jake has been misbehaving in class, then it’s only right he learns his lesson.” The younger man nodded. 

Robert peered at Aaron. “No.” 

“Robert, I’m not having him going through life thinking he can do what he wants.” Focussing his attention on the teacher Aaron gave her a sympathetic look. 

Ten minutes later a teaching assistant brought Jake into the classroom and Robert stood up as his son spotted him and smiled before running over and embracing his Dad in a hug. “You alright mate?” Robert questioned as he patted his son on the head. 

Jake saw Aaron sitting down and beamed as he walked over. “Daddy.”

“Come and sit on my lap mate.” Aaron said, lifting his son up as Robert took his place sitting next to them. 

Ms Taylor directed her attention to Jake. “Jake, Do you remember what we talked about listening and not throwing things around the classroom?” 

Jake nodded at his teacher before she continued. “You need to say sorry and start listening to your teachers.” 

Robert tutted as Jake scooted from Aaron’s lap to his settling on playing with Robert’s zip of his jacket. “I don’t think you should push him to say sorry.” 

“Robert, just drop it, will ya? He can’t get away with everything so he’s gonna to apologise and start respecting his teachers and classmates.” Aaron threw back, which silenced Robert who knew despite his protests Aaron was probably right like always.

“Fine.” Robert said before turning his head to talk to his son. “Jake, you can’t go around throwing things mate, It’s not very nice and you could hurt somebody.” Nodding his head Robert looked to Aaron to carry on.

“You need to listen to Ms Taylor and do as you’re told Jake.” Aaron removed Jake from Robert’s lap and stood him in between both of them. “So what do you say to Ms Taylor?” 

Robert clenched his jaw at Aaron’s words, he knew his husband was only doing what was right, but it still annoyed him to some extent at how their 5 year old son had to apologise for something he probably never meant to do in the first place. 

Jake glanced at Robert and then to Aaron with a shy look. “I’m sorry Ms Taylor.” He said when he peered her way only grinning when she smiled back at him. 

Minutes later, Robert and Aaron walked through the school gates with Jake holding each of their hands in between them, he looked up to Aaron with a frown plastered on his face, one that had Robert written all over it. “Like father, like son.” Aaron said as Robert shook his head, laughing, completely aware that Jake was turning into his mini me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading.   
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
